Surprise
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Surprise**

 **Ezra Fitz enter a private massage room at Rosewood Spa Institute.**

"Welcome, Mr Fitz. Please make yourself comfortable." says an Asian woman who seem to be about 20 years old.

"Thanks." says Ezra as he takes off his clothes, soon wearing only his black boxers.

"I was told you ordered the full luxury Emperial treatment, is that correct, sir?" says the Asian woman.

"Yeah, that's right." says Ezra.

"Good. Let me get everything set up." says the Asian woman as she remove the large white sheet of cotton that covers the massage table.

"Uh...excuse me, what's the purpose of that?" says Ezra, nervous when he sees a plush-lined hole in the massage table.

"I was told to not answer such questions, sir." says the Asian woman.

"By who?" says Ezra in a hard commanding tone.

"Someone who's name I'm not allowed to reveal." says the Asian woman.

"What the hell is going on? I demand some answers." says Ezra, now slightly angry.

"Just relax. We run an honorable good operation here. There's nothing to worry about." says the Asian woman. "Get on the table. Our best most skilled massage expert shall be with you in a few."

The Asian woman leave the room.

Ezra pull off his boxers and then takes his place on his stomach on the massage table.

He close his eyes and does his best to relax.

"Hello, Mr Fitz. Are you ready to begin?" says a female voice that sounds familiar, even though Ezra is not sure who's voice it is.

"I'm ready." says Ezra, as confident as possible.

"Alright, sir." says the female massage expert and Ezra thinks he can hear a tiny friendly teasing tone in her voice.

She begins to gently rub some warm tropical massage-oil over Ezra's back.

"That feels nice. You're good at what you do." says Ezra.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says the female massage expert and once again Ezra feels like there's a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Excuxe me, but why is there a hole in this massage table?" says Ezra.

"You're supposed to have your penis through it, sir." says the female massage expert.

"I was told that this place only provide serious services." says Ezra.

"We do. The hole is for the pleasure of our male clients." says the female massage expert.

"Sounds like I can trust you." says Ezra as he slide his 12 inch cock through the hole. He can't deny that it feels pretty good since the hole is lined with soft plush.

"Good...let's continue." says the female massage expert as she massage Ezra's shoulders, arms, legs and feet.

"You have a very gentle touch." says Ezra.

"Thanks." says the female massage expert. "Now...don't freak out. This is for your pleasure, sir. You did pay for it so you shall have it. I promise to be nice and sweet."

The female massage expert goes down under the table and starts to give Ezra a nice erotic handjob.

At first he get a bit worried, but suddenly he realize who's right hand he feel on his cock. The hand belong to his wonderful sexy girlfriend Aria Montgomery.

"Aria? That feels good." says Ezra as he open his eyes.

"Ezra, sorry...wanted to surprise you." says Aria as he look out from under the table, showing her face.

"Nice, a very nice surprise, baby." says Ezra.

"Thank ya." says Aria as she goes back under the table and continue to jerk Ezra off.

"Slow, Aria..." moans Ezra.

"Okay." says Aria in a soft warm tone, jerking Ezra's cock nice and slow.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Ezra.

"Your cock is so big. I can barely fit my lil' hand around it." says Aria with a sweet cute voice.

"No problem. You're doing very good down there." moans Ezra.

"Thanks." says Aria as she starts to suck Ezra's cock.

"Aria, that feels really good..." moans Ezra. "Don't stop!"

27 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moan Ezra in a deep manly tone as he cum in Aria's mouth.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Aria in a cute childish tone.

"This was great." says Ezra.

"I know. It was absolutely wonderful." says Aria.

"Yes." says Ezra with a smile.

"Alright, sir. Seems like we're done here." says Aria.

"Well, so it seems." says Ezra.

"That would be 70 dollars." says Aria.

"I don't think that's needed." says Ezra.

"C'mon, just kiddin' with ya." says Aria.

"Nice." says Ezra.

"Yeah." says Aria. "Doin' this was Alison's idea."

"Alison's...?" says Ezra.

"Yes. She suggested that I'd do something sexy." says Aria.

"It was a good suggestion." says Ezra as he put his clothes back on.

"See ya later, Ezra." says Aria.

Aria leave the room.

"Okay." says Ezra.

The next day.

"Aria, did your man love it huh?" says Alison.

"Yes, he did. It was fun for both of us." says Aria.

"That's great. Cool that you took my suggestion." says Alison.

"Well, what can I say? Sometimes a woman gotta try new stuff, right?" says Aria with a tiny friendly laugh.

"Yeah." says Alison. "I gotta go, coffee with Emily. So, have a nice day."

"You too, Ali. See ya." says Aria.

Aria is very happy. Life is good for her and Ezra.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
